Alice Bunda Mole
by Liverpaul
Summary: Uma crônica feminista muito realista, estrelada por Alice Cullen. Adaptação de um trecho extraído do livro "Este Sexo é Feminino", de Patrícia Travassos. ONESHOT UA, Alice/Jasper. #Fanfic dedicada a Fernando Gaede#


**Título:** Alice Bunda Mole

**Autora: **Tati Cullen Hopkins

**Personagens: **Alice/Jasper

**Rated: **T – Linguagem Imprópria; Insinuação de Violência

**Quando: **Não sei ao certo. Nesta fic, a Alice tem por volta de 38 anos...

**Advertências: **Totalmente Universo Alternativo (Todos Humanos e... Brasileiros!)

**Spoilers: **Trechos do livro "Este Sexo é Feminino", de Patrícia Travassos.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente, a Alice e o Jasper são da tia Steph. Só estou me divertindo um pouco.

Não vou ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, só quero reviews!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Agradecimentos**: A esposa do meu (Tati) chefe, que me mandou um e-mail extremamente feminista cujo texto virou inspiração para esta fic! E ao meu namorado lindo que pediu esta fic com a Alice!

**Resumo:** _Uma crônica feminista muito realista, estrelada por Alice Cullen. Adaptação de um trecho extraído do livro "Este Sexo é Feminino", de Patrícia Travassos._

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**ALICE BUNDA MOLE**

Alice acordou às seis da manhã, arrumou as crianças, levou-as para o colégio e voltou para casa a tempo de dar um beijo burocrático em Jasper – o marido –, e de trocarem cheques, afazeres e reclamações.

Fez um supermercado rápido, brigou com a empregada que manchou seu vestido de seda, saiu como sempre apressada, levou uma multa por estar dirigindo com o celular no ouvido e uma advertência por estacionar em lugar proibido, enquanto ia, por um minuto, ao caixa automático tirar dinheiro.

No caminho do trabalho batucava com ansiedade no volante, num congestionamento monstro, e pensava quando teria tempo de fazer a unha e pintar o cabelo antes que se transformasse numa mulher grisalha.

Chegando ao escritório, foi quase atropelada por uma gata escultural que, segundo soube, era a nova contratada da empresa para o cargo que ela, Alice, fez de tudo para pegar, mas que, apesar do currículo excelente e de seus anos de experiência e dedicação, não conseguiu.

Pensou se abdômen definido contaria ponto, mas logo esqueceu a gata, porque no meio de uma reunião ligaram do colégio de Clarinha – sua filha mais nova –, dizendo que ela estava com dor de ouvido e febre.

Tentou em vão achar o marido e, como não conseguiu, resolveu ela mesma ir até o colégio, depois do encontro com o novo cliente, que se revelou um chato, neurótico, desconfiado e com quem teria que lidar nos próximos meses.

Saiu esbaforida e encontrou seu carro com pneu furado.

Pensou em tudo que ainda ia ter que fazer antes de fechar os olhos e sonhar com um mundo melhor.

Abandonou a droga do carro avariado, pegou um táxi e as crianças.

Quando chegou em casa, descobriu que tinha deixado a porra da pasta com o relatório que precisava ler para o dia seguinte no escritório.

Telefonou para o celular do marido com a esperança que ele pudesse pegar os malditos papéis na empresa, mas a bosta continuava fora de área.

Conseguiu, depois de vários telefonemas, que um motoboy lhe trouxesse a porra dos documentos.

Tomou uma merda de banho, deu a droga do jantar para as crianças, fez a porcaria dos deveres com os dispersos e botou os monstros para dormir.

Jasper chegou puto de uma reunião em São Paulo, reclamando de tudo. Jantaram em silêncio.

Na cama ela leu metade do relatório e começou a cabecear de sono. Jasper a acordou com tesão, afim de jogo. Como aqueles momentos estavam cada vez mais raros no casamento deles, ela resolveu fazer um último esforço de reportagem e transar.

Deram uma meio rápida, meio mais ou menos, e, quando estava quase pegando no sono de novo, sentiu uma apalpadela no seu traseiro com o seguinte comentário:

– Tá ficando com a bundinha mole, Alicinha... Deixa de preguiça e começa a se cuidar...

Alice olhou para o abajur de metal e se imaginou martelando a cabeça de Jasper até ver seus miolos espalhados pelo travesseiro.

Depois se viu pulando sobre o tórax dele até quebrar todas as costelas. Com um alicate de unha arrancou um a um todos os seus dentes depois deu-lhe um chute tão brutal no saco, que voou espermatozóide para todos os lados.

Em seguida usou a técnica que aprendeu num livro de auto-ajuda: como controlar as emoções negativas.

Respirou três vezes profundamente, mentalizando a cor azul, e ponderou. Não ia valer a pena, não estamos nos EUA, não conseguiria uma advogada feminista caríssima que fizesse sua defesa alegando que assassinou o marido cega de tensão pré-menstrual...

Resolveu agir com sabedoria.

No dia seguinte, não levou as crianças ao colégio, não fez um supermercado rápido, nem brigou com a empregada. Foi para uma academia e malhou duas horas.

De lá foi para o cabeleireiro pintar os cabelos de avelã e as unhas de vermelho. Ligou para o cliente novo insuportável e disse tudo que achava dele, da mulher dele e do projeto dele.

E aguardou os resultados da sua péssima conduta, fazendo uma massagem estética que jura eliminar, em dez sessões, a gordura localizada.

Enquanto se hospedava num SPA, ouviu o marido desesperado tentar localiza-lá pelo celular e descobrir por que ela havia sumido.

Pacientemente não atendeu. E, como vingança é um prato que se come frio, mandou um recado lacônico para a caixa postal dele:

– A bunda ainda está mole. Só volto quando estiver dura. Um beijo da preguiçosa...

ACJHACJHAC

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

– TATI –

**1. **Bem, esta é **mais uma **versão (Twilight) para a fic "Mulher Bunda Mole" que eu e a Nina publicamos há um tempo: a fic original é estrelada por Marlene McKinnon, de Harry Potter e a segunda é estrelada por Bella Swan.

**2. Mais uma **fic-presente especial para o meu namorado Fernando Gaede, que queria ver a sua personagem favorita (Alice) nesse texto **também**!

**3.** Bjus a todos os que leram e vão comentar!

"REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"


End file.
